


Kinky

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

 

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

 

 

“It’s not what you think it is.”

 

 

“Yes it is.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Dean said with an exuberant step.  “It is.”

 

 

“I can’t believe you.”

 

 

“What?  She knows a prince charming when she sees one.”

 

 

“Dean, you’re hitting on The Little Mermaid.  I think I’m gonna be scarred for life.”

 

 

“Awe, no need to get jealous dude.”

 

 

“Jealous?  Dean, I’m not jealous.”

 

 

“I know you like smart girls Sammy and I hear this one’s kinky.”  He said with a dirty little grin.  "We’ll just give Belle a call.  I’ve got her number too.”

 

 

 


End file.
